


Marvel's Avengers Reader Insert Blurbs

by secondsineternity (glassandroses)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Multi, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2020-06-27 04:20:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 3,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19783135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glassandroses/pseuds/secondsineternity
Summary: A collection of blurbs featuring the Avengers and you, dear reader.





	1. Sunset on the Mountaintop | Peter Parker

You were never the sporty kind of girl, but you did love hiking and mountain climbing.

As you and Peter had just graduated high school, Tony Stark himself had decided to pay for your graduation trip to anywhere in the world.

Peter, always thinking of you, told him the Rocky Mountains. And Tony, being Tony, rented the most luxurious (and expensive) cabin in those mountains for you two.

After the long flight there (you refused to let Peter swing you halfway across the states), you were bursting with energy. You spent the day hiking and visiting various tourist stops, occasionally stopping watch the birds catch fish in the river or silently point out a deer in the distance. You took pictures of everything, mostly the birds and animals you came across. You had somehow managed to catch a picture of Peter falling into the water after trying to approach one of the birds. You had laughed your ass off and Peter had to walk back to the cabin grumpy and soaking wet.

You stayed outside to watch the sunset while Peter went inside to change. You sat down on a comfy cushioned bench in front of your cabin and began to look over all of the pictures you had taken today on your phone. You laughed when you got to the one of Peter and sent it to Ned and May. _"Highlight of our day."_

You tucked your phone away in your pocket and stared out over the trees and mountains. You felt so truly happy. Happier than you'd ever been in your life, you realized, Peter being one of the reasons. If Peter hadn't been with you, you doubted that this trip would've been as great as it has been.

"Hey babe."

You turned, a nearly dry Peter stood behind you breaking you away from your thoughts. You smiled sheepishly back, "Hey."

"It's cold out here." He complained as he sat down next to you, wrapping an arm around your shoulders and kissing your forehead.

You smirked at him, "You shouldn't have fallen into that lake then."

Peter punched your shoulder playfully and pulled you fully into his arms and into his lap. You sighed and melted into him. He wrapped a blanket that he had brought out with him around you both and settled back into the bench. As the last few rays of sun began to disappear, and the first stars began to gleam, Peter leaned over to whisper in your ear. "I love you, (Y/N)."

You closed your eyes, the serenity of the mountains washing over you. "I love you too, Peter."


	2. A Spoonful of Sugar | Loki Odinson

"Open your mouth."

You shook your head defiantly.

"(Y/N), open your mouth."

"No," You whined like a child. Being sick turned you mentally, emotionally and, on very rare occasions, physically back into a small child. Luckily, you didn't have to deal with yourself alone this time.

Your boyfriend sighed, closing his eyes momentarily before opening them again with a pleading look, "Darling, the healer said you must take this Midgardian medicine if you want to get better. Don't you want to feel better?"

"No," You pouted, your stuffy nose making your voice sound funny, "I want you."

Loki chuckled, "You can have me once you take your medicine."

You whined in defeat, opening your mouth slightly enough for Loki to gently dip the spoonful of medicine in your mouth. You had prepared yourself for a gross taste, but you were pleasantly surprised when the sweet tang hit your taste buds. You hummed happily.

Loki smiled at your obvious joy, "Not so bad, was it?"

You nodded cheerfully, a giggle bubbling out of you as you immediately grabbed at Loki, pulling him close to you.

"Alright, darling, you've got me." He laughed at your antics, "Now do you want to watch that movie?"

You nodded excitedly, pulling up Netflix on your laptop and loading up Mary Poppins. As the movie began, you snuggled closer to Loki. You felt his gaze on you, and you looked up to meet it.

"What?" You asked innocently.

He only smiled down at you, "You're adorable."

You looked back to the movie, a smile across your face and a blush on your cheeks. Maybe, you decided, taking your medicine was worth it in the end.


	3. Make Her Jealous | Steve Rogers

"Hey Sharon?" Steve called as he knocked on his friends' door, "I need your help with something."

A moment later the door swung open, revealing a pajama-clad Sharon on the other side, "What's up, Rogers?"

"I need you to do something for me..."

Sharon had invited him inside, seeing her friends' jitteriness, and offered him something to drink. Steve politely declined before spilling his train of thought to Sharon.

"Do you know her?" He said, holding up a copy of your SHIELD ID to Sharon. Steve watched as Sharon studied the tiny picture in the corner of the ID. 

"I think I've seen her around but no, I don't know her." Sharon said, handing the copy back to him, "Why?"

"Uh," Steve blushed, wringing his hands together in nervousness, "I've been talking to her for the past few weeks and I think she's a really kind lady and I just wanted to know if you could help me ask her out? Like in the way a man would in today's time?"

After a moment of silence and observation, Sharon finally broke the silence.

"Oh my god, you _really_ like her!" Sharon squealed excitedly.

Steve blushed even deeper, "Well, I guess you could say that..."

"I'm in!" Sharon said, "And I know exactly what we're gonna do."

* * *

"Okay, here she comes," Sharon said as she ran around the corner, "Remember what you have to do?"

"You're sure this is gonna work?" Steve asked anxiously.

Sharon rolled her eyes, "Yes, this'll make her jealous enough. Now shush!"

You walked around the corner to the conference room you were called to when you saw Steve and Sharon, one of your coworkers, in an intimate embrace. Steve had his hands on her waist and Sharon's were wrapped around his neck. They were whispering closely, and Sharon was giggling flirtatiously.

You had thought Steve was single, but you guessed you were wrong.

Tears began to sting your eyes as you ran down the hallway and soon out of the building, not hearing the call of your name behind you.

You ran all the way to your spot in the trees surrounding the Avengers facility. The sun hit the ground just right and the leaves floated around you, calming you down.

"(Y/N)."

You turned suddenly, not having expected anyone to follow you out here.

"Sorry," Steve said sheepishly, tucking his hands in his pockets.

"No, I'm sorry." You said with the littlest bit of confidence you had. "I shouldn't have snuck up on you and your girlfriend like that."

"Sharon's not my girlfriend." Steve said, continuing before you could ask what he meant, "She was only helping me in trying to... make you jealous."

"Why would you do that?" You asked, still clueless to the whole situation.

"Because," Steve chuckled nervously, rubbing the back of his neck, "I like you, (Y/N), and I was hoping to ask you on a date?"

You were surprised, but still managed to say "I like you to Steve. And yes, I'll go on a date with you."


	4. Mutual (Drunk Confidence) | Peter Parker

"Hey, Peter!" Michelle called as she climbed through Peter's window clumsily.

"MICHELLE!" Peter yelped and jumped out of bed, happy he had decided to go to sleep with clothes on this night. "You can't just sneak through my window."

"Well, I just did." She giggled, and Peter finally realized what was happening.

"Are- Are you drunk?"

"Maybe just a little bit," Michelle sing-songed, then burst into giggles. Peter looked around helplessly, unsure of what to do with the drunk girl now in his room.

'Mi-CHELLE!" You called from the streets below Peter's window. He blushed at the sound of your voice and sighed, accepting the fact that he was going to have to walk the two girls home.

He began to usher her back to the window, "Okay, it's time for you to go home."

"No wait!" She protested, pushing him off her, "I have to show you something first."

Peter stepped back from Michelle and watched as she pulled her phone out and scroll through a page of text messages. When she finally found what she was looking for, she handed the phone to Peter and he began to read.

**(Y/N):** oh my god mj  
 **Michelle:** what  
 **(Y/N):** i just saw peter and gahhhhh  
 **(Y/N):** he's so hot i could cry i want to talk to him so badddd  
 **Michelle:** why don't you?  
 **(Y/N):** because... he's peter... i can't just talk to him  
 **Michelle:** well if you're not gonna talk to him I will  
 **(Y/N):** MICHELLE NO

Peter stopped reading the messages, a rosy blush covering his face. He handed the phone back to Michelle, a cheeky smile on her face. "Why are you showing me this?" He asked quietly.

"Because," Michelle droned, as if she was saying the most obvious fact, "She's too chicken to tell you herself."

Peter's face only got redder. _She likes me back. (Y/N) likes me back. My crush likes me back._

Peter's thoughts were interrupted when he heard your voice through the walls.

"Thanks, May," You called as you opened the door to peter's room, "Michelle, Peter, I-"

You were interrupted by Peter pressing his lips to yours. It took a moment for your brain to register what was happening, but you kissed him back shocked and happily.

Peter pulled away and looked at you. "I like you too, (Y/N)."


	5. The Impossible Stars | Shuri Udaku

“Thor!” Shuri cheered as the God clamored into her lab, “Welcome to my lab.”

After the fall of Asgard, its people had nowhere to go but Earth. The Wakandans were very generous, allowing as many as possible to live in their country and helping them restart their lives. You were one of the many residents staying in Wakanda and had become fast friends with Shuri when you began to assist her in the lab. But little to your knowledge, the princess had begun to develop feelings for you, and you would be lying if you said the same wasn’t happening to you.

“It’s an honor, young Panther.” Thor replied just as cheerily. “What was it you needed to speak with me about?”

Shuri sighed, “It’s about (Y/N). (Y/N) (L/N).”

Thor blinked, he knew you and your family very well on Asgard. “She’s not causing trouble, is she?”

“No, no, not that,” The princess wrung her hands together, “I was just, uh, I was thinking…”

“Ah, I see,” Thor said with a chuckle, “Young love.”

“It’s not- I don’t- I just wanted-”

“You need my help in asking her on a Midgardian ‘date’?” Thor smiled.

Shuri gave in, heat spreading across her face. “Yeah, if you don’t mind.”

Thor sat on one of the lab chairs. “For as long as I’ve known her, she’s loved the stars. Maybe you could introduce her to the stars of Midgard?”

Shuri nodded, a plan beginning to form in her mind, “Yeah, I like that.”

Footsteps echoed from the upper floor as you entered the lab and made your way down to the main work area. “Good afternoon, everyone.”

“(Y/N)!”

You turned to see the pair smiling at you. You gave a quick bow to your king, who only waved you off and nudged you towards the princess.

“Shuri!” You pulled the girl into a hug. “What’s going on?”

“I was wondering if you wanted to go stargazing later?”

You quirked an eyebrow at her, “Stargazing?”

“I- uh,” Shuri’s heart began to beat faster, “I mean if you don’t want to-”

You interrupted her nervous ramble, grabbing her hands gently. “I’d love to.”

“Good,” Shuri said, regaining her composure. “Besides, Wakanda is best seen at night.”

* * *

“That’s the Ursa major.” You watched Shuri point at a group of stars, “And those over there are the Big and Little Dipper.”

You watched as she traced the stars with her finger, making the pictures become clearer.

“And what’s that one?” You pointed away from the constellations Shuri had shown you.

“That’s Orion. See,” Shuri traced a line across the sky, “That’s his belt.”

You were speechless at the sight. You looked at the stars of the new planet, wanting to memorize every shape and shine.

Shuri, on the other hand, wasn’t looking at the stars. She was watching you, watching as your eyes grew wide at the sights in the night sky. “You alright?”

“Yeah,” You smiled as you turned to look at Shuri, “Perfect.”

You had always loved a good fairytale, stories of damsels in distress and knights in shining armor, dragons and serpents and unicorns. Even in these times, these terrible, horrid times, you dreamed, hoped, wished. You wished upon a star because stars were magic, and you knew that the stars were eternal.

Now Shuri, she was a woman of science. She believed in facts, like how stars are just exploding balls of hydrogen and helium gas. They burn and fade over time, and thus begins the cycle over again. But god, when she looked in your eyes she could see the glitters and luminosity of the impossible stars.


	6. Kiss the Cook | Bucky Barnes

"I'm home," You sighed to yourself as you shut the front door behind you. You sigh and lean back against the door, closing your eyes for just a moment. Fury had given you a really hard case for the past few days and you just felt like you had no time to relax.

A crash echoed from the kitchen, followed by a sharp yelp. Your eyes popped open and you . Fearing the worst, you unholstered your gun and began to make your way to the kitchen. Peeking around the corner, you saw your boyfriend Bucky throw your 'Kiss the Cook' apron onto the kitchen counter before frantically trying to clean up the mess of spilled food on the floor.

"Bucky!" You squeal, putting your gun away to help him clean up the mess, "What happened?"

Bucky looked up at you, almost shocked that you were standing there. "Well, I- I was just-" Bucky stuttered, embarrassed and flustered, "I waned to do something for you. I knew you were having a couple of hard days at work, so..." Bucky drifted off, sheepishly tucking into himself.

You giggled, tilting his head towards yours. "Aw, Bucky, you're so sweet." You pressed a gentle kiss to his cheek, "Let me help? It'll be fun."

Bucky flashed his sad puppy dog eyes at you, "But I want you to relax-"

"Bucky," You chastised, "You and I both know that you're not going to be able to do all of this by yourself. And you still don't know how to use the oven."

"All this new fangled technology," He sighed dramatically, making you laugh.

"C'mon, baby," You gave him a chaste kiss before grabbing your apron and throwing it at him, "Put the apron back on. It looks good on you."


	7. I Like You | Carol Danvers

"You know you can tell me anything, right? I am your best friend." Carol giggled playfully and nudged your shoulder with her own.

She was right, you and her are best friends. You were the kind of best friends that have movie nights, out on the town nights, even just stay in and do whatever nights. You were the kind of best friends that hung out at each other's places for no reason. You were the kind of best friends that would text each other gross things and sleep in the same bed and it would never seem weird.

That's why what you were about to say was turning you into a nerve-wracked mess.

Carol nudged you again, a devious smile on her face. "If you don't hurry up, we're gonna miss the show," Carol sing-songed teasingly.

You took a deep breath, preparing yourself. You looked at Carol's face, an open and welcoming expression of love and care. She wouldn't judge you, she never would, especially not after what she had gone through with her own coming out story.

"If you tell me whatever it is, I'll tell you a secret of mine." ]

"Okay," You started, clearing your throat, "I like girls."

Carol's eyes widened, and she leaned back away from you. You looked away, not wanting to see her face as the regret settled in deep. She was probably weirded out now, by every night you slept in the same bed, by every flirty joke you made. You just wanted to sink into the carpet and stay there forever.

You felt two fingers on your chin, tilting your head back to face her. She smiled, tucking a loose piece of hair behind your ear. Suddenly her lips were on yours, warm and soft. After a moment of stunned stillness, you kissed her back. A blissful moment, one that felt like hours upon hours passed as she kissed you. This was something you had dreamed of since the early days of your friendship and it felt almost surreal.

As fast as she pulled you in, she pulled away, panting with half-lidded eyes. "I like you." She said breathlessly, "I like you a whole damn lot."

You both erupted into a quick fit of giggles before you were back on each other again. It looked like neither of you were going out after all.


	8. Sleeptalker

Bucky liked to watch you sleep.

Not in the weird Edward Cullen way, but in a soothing way. A way that made him feel better after his nightmares deprived him of it. Your steadiness of sleep made him feel steady again.

You and Bucky had been together since Wakanda. Steve had positioned you there after the battle in Germany, partially for your safety but also for Bucky's. And while you were there, you helped one another.

When he had no one you were there, to lend an ear or a shoulder. When his tears blended in with the rain, you would kiss him until he would pick you up and spin you around, your giggles echoeing across all of Wakanda. When he woke to the bright morning sun and couldn't tell if he was breathing or not, he would rest his head over your heart, a gentle reminder of how his heart only still beat for you.

So he watched you. Watched as your chest rose and fell, watched as your short breaths made your hair fall up and down, how your eyelids would flutter when you were having a good dream. He loves you.

But soon, you began to stir. You smacked your lips a few times, barely even concious, "She couldn't have been that crazy, I don't think so."

Bucky smiled, amused at whatever dream you had weaved for yourself tonight, "Oh you don't think so, huh?"

"No," You drawled on, turning over onto your back, "Well, she put her poodle in a microwave oven."

Bucky blinked, "To eat it?"

"Yeah." You replied with a short yawn before rolling back over.

"To _eat_ it?" Bucky asked again, but he recieved no answer. You had been pulled back into the chambers of your dreamworld, leaving Bucky to wonder what the hell you had just said. He sat up against the headboard, mouth hanging open in shock. Of all the things you had said in your sleep, this was the craziest. Normally, it was just a "I love you" or "I'm late for work!"

Bucky let out a lighthearted yet dumbfounded chuckle, mindful to keep quiet. Oh, how he couldn't wait to tease you in the morning about this.


	9. Honey

little bit, little bit, little bit, a little bit of honey... never hurt nobody...

Peter loved the way your voice sounded like honey.

The sweetness dripping from your cherry red lips when you called him 'baby' on the phone just before you went to bed. The sugar he felt rush through his veins when you giggled at something he said, making his cheeks bloom pink. The deep 'hm's you made in the early morning when your brain was still too sleepy to respond. He loved the sickly-sweet hellos you gave him when he came home, him picking you up and spinning you as you pulled him into a deep kiss.

But he also loved the thickness in your shouts when he made you angry, when he pissed you off to the point of not being able to move through it. He loved the sticky sobs that echoed from your throat when you had a nightmare, and Peter would draw you into his arms to dry your salty tears and stop your syrupy whimpers. He loved the saccharine goodbyes you gave him at the airport when he had to go on a mission, the way you could barely keep your lips off his until he had to board and left you with tears gliding down your pretty face.

He loved all of you, every experience he had with you was like a taste of honey on his tongue. He couldn't think when you moved, when you looked at him, when you spoke. He was so intoxicated by you, everything about you.

Because you tasted, sounded and felt like heaven and honey to him.


End file.
